A Knock at the Door
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: Ephram and Amy are living happily with their two daughters and son. But what happens when Ephram gets the knock on the door that he's been waiting for so long? please read and review! Told from the point of view of Ephram and Amy's daughters. chapter 2 up
1. Prologue

**Prologue- 16 years earlier**

****

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brown. They're both girls!" Dr. Irena Jacobsen said, as the girls were taken off to get cleaned up.

"Oh, Ephram! Girls! Twin girls!" Amy said, tears spilling down her face.

"I know! I know!" Ephram said, tears streaming down his face as well.

Just then, two nurses walked over to Amy's bed; each one of them holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. One of the nurses handed a baby to Amy, and the other nurse handed the the other baby to Ephram, who was sitting on the bed next to Amy.

"Oh, Ephram, they're so beautiful," Amy said, looking at her fraternal twin girls.

"I know. And they're so small," Ephram whispered, staring at his daughters. He instantly fell in love with them, and he didn't know he could love someone (or two someones, in this case) this fast and this much. The one he was holding had his soft blue eyes and blonde hair. The daughter Amy was holding had the same eyes but light brown hair.

"Ephram, this one looks like you," Amy said.

"And this one looks like you," Ephram said.

"Gosh, for fratenal twins they look so alike," Amy said.

"Yeah, the only difference is the hair color," Ephram said.

"Your middle name is Rose, missy," Amy said to the bundle in her arms.

"And your middle name is Julia," Ephram said to the bundle in his arms.

Then, Amy turned to Ephram and said, "I've been thinking about the names a lot..." Amy started.

"What? Didn't we already agree on Kristin and Kaitlyn for girls?" Ephram asked.

"Well, I was pretty hesitant on them, and theyr'e not as _unique _as I'd like them to be," Amy said.

Ephram raised an eyebrow, "Unique? How come the names have to be unique?" Ephram said.

"_Because," _Amy started, "I want my girls to be their own person and not follow somebody else. Also, I don't want them to think that they have to be the same since they're twins, but I would really like it if their names had some sort of _connection_," Amy said.

Ephram didn't like the sound of this, "Connection? What do you mean by connection? Oh no, Amy, you don't want to name them June and May, do you?" he asked.

"_No_," Amy said, rolling her eyes, "I want to name them Summer and Autumn," she said simply.

"Summer and Autumn? Are you serious?" Ephram asked her questioningly.

"_Yes, _Ephram, I am _very _serious. They're such beautiful names, Ephram!" Amy said.

"I dunno..." Ephram said hesitantly.

"They even _look _like a Summer and Autumn. See, the blonde hair and the brown hair?" Amy said.

"But Amy, Summer and Autumn? They're so...different," Ephram said, not being able to find a fit word.

"So? Don't you _like _different? My name is so common. Do you know how many other Amy's I've met? You've probably _never _met any other Ephram's, have you?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Well _no _but-"

"But nothing, Ephram. Summer and Autumn are beautiful names, and did you forget that _I _was the one who was in labor for thirteen hours?! I think I should have _some _say in what we name our daughters," Amy said.

Ephram sighed, "Well, Summer and Autumn _are _pretty, and they _do _look like a Summer and Autumn, so I guess it'll just take some time getting used to," he said.

Amy smiled wide and kissed him, "Thank you, Ephram," she said. Then, she looked down at the bundle in her arms, "You, are Autumn Rose Brown, little girl," Amy said, kissing the top of the brunette head.

Ephram looked down at the bundle in his arms, "And you are Summer Julia Brown," he said, kissing the top of the blonde head. He looked at Summer and Autumn, and realized that the names _were _perfect for his girls. He already loved the names.

"I love you, Ephram," Amy said, smiling.

Ephram leaned in and kissed her, "I love you too, Amy," Ephram said. Amy smiled and cuddled closer to him, as they stared at their beautiful children, who were perfect in every way and would now be the center of their lives.

**so...u like it so far? The rest of the story will be told from Summer and Autumn's point of views. thanx, and please review!**


	2. Autumn and Summer

**ok, veeeeeeeeeeeeeery much a default chapter. just introducing you to Summer and Autumn. o, and 4 the ppl who r iffy on the names, jsut ignore them or watever. theyre jsut names, not the storyline 4 the entire story, ok? well, enjoy**

**Chapter One**

_Autumn and Summer_

Autumn

"Summer! Where are my car keys?" Sixteen-year-old Autumn Rose Brown called up the stairs.

"In your purse, duh! I put them in there for you!" Autumn's twin sister, Summer Julia Brown, yelled from upstairs.

"Thanks, Sum," Autumn said, pulling the keys out of her purse.

"Cody! Let's go, you're gonna be late!" Autumn yelled.

"I'm coming, jeez, Autumn," Autumn's thirteen-year-old brother, Cody, said walking over to the front door. He had dark brown hair, like his father, and soft brown eyes, like his mother.

Autumn quickly brushed her caramel brown hair, and followed Cody into her and Summer's car.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" Autumn asked her brother when they were in the car.

"Why? It's just basketball practice," Cody said.

"Yeah, but isn't the coach's daughter going to be there today? This Kendra girl you've been talking about is her, right?" Autumn said.

"S-so?!" Cody shot back, trying to sound cool about it but failing miserably.

"What's wrong, Code, isn't she your girlfriend?" Autumn teased.

"No! She's not my _girlfriend, _she's just a friend...who happens to be a girl," Cody said, blushing.

"Yeah, _sure,_" Autumn said sarcastically.

Cody rolled his eyes and pretended not to care.

Autumn chuckled and turned right, "Some advice from your big sister; don't act this way in front of Kendra. Treat her like a friend, but don't ignore her, okay? Whatever you do, do NOT try to act cool in front of your friends by treating her like she's nothing. Believe me, all it will get you is a slap," Autumn said, pulling up to the doors of Cody's school.

"Good _bye, _Autumn!" Cody said, getting out of the car.

"Bye, Code! Say hi to Kendra for me!" Autumn said out of her window. Cody didn't look back and walked up to the school doors, where he was greeted by a pretty blonde girl that made Cody smile when he saw her. Seeing Cody and Kendra walk into the school together made Autumn miss her boyfriend. _Why don't I surprise him with a visit? _Autumn thought to herself. She did a u-turn in the parking lot and headed over to Trey's house.

When Autumn arrived at his house, the front door was open.

"Hello?" Autumn called, hesitantly walking through the front door.

"Autumn!" said a little girl's voice from the living room. Trey's six year old sister, Isabelle, came running towards Autumn and crashed into her.

"Hey, Bellie! What's up?" Autumn said, trying not to fall over as Belle wrapped her arms tightly around Autumn's waist.

"Not a lot, Autumn. Do you wanna play with my doll house with me?!" Belle asked her excitedly, letting go of Autumn's waist and looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Um, well..." Autumn said, not wanting to play with Belle, but not wanting to hurt her feelings either.

"Hey, Autumn! When did you get here?" Trey said, coming down the stairs and to Autumn's rescue.

"She came to play with my doll house with me!" Belle said excitedly.

"Really? Well, if you wouldn't mind, Autumn, can you please come help me with something? I promise that you and Belle can play later," Trey said.

"_Well,_" Autumn said, "I _guess _so," she said finally.

Belle's face fell and she said, "But, Autumn, what about me?"

Autumn kneeled down to Belle's height, "Don't worry, Belle, I _promise _I'll play with you later," she said.

"Pinky promise?" Belle said, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Autumn said with a smile, hooking her pinky onto Belle's.

"Okay, Trey, you and Autumn can play first. I'll go do my coloring book!" Belle said, skipping off to the living room.

"Trey-"

"Shh, she'll hear you. Come up to my room," Trey said, grabbing Autumn's hand and leading her up the stairs. The door to his room was open, so she walked in and Trey closed it behind him.

"What I was going to say, is thank you for saving me," Autumn said, sitting on his bed.

"Well, it really wasn't that difficult. After years of practice, it's gotten easier to fool Belle," Trey said, sitting down next to her.

"Well, not everyone can do that. _I _can't. No, you saved me," Autumn said.

"Well, okay then, you're welcome," Trey said smiling.

"My hero," Autumn said, pulling at the collar of his shirt and bringing his face to hers. They pressed their lips together and felt that warm rush flow through their bodies. His hand got lost in her beautiful, caramel brown hair that had a soft curl to it and went to about halfway between her shoulder and elbow.

When they pulled away, his hand was cupping her cheek, and her hand was on his knee. She smiled and blinked her soft blue eyes, seeing him smile too.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not half bad either," Autumn said.

Trey just pulled her face back to his and she closed her eyes. _How did life get so perfect? _Autumn thought to herself, as she wrapped her arms around Trey's neck, wondering how she got so lucky.

* * *

Summer

"Okay, how about Monday?" Sixteen-year-old Summer Julia Brown said into the phone while lying down on her bed.

"Not monday, I have softball practice. How about tuesday?" Summer's best friend, Tricia, said on the other line.

"Trish, I have soccer practice Tuesdays and Wednesdays, remember?" Summer said, twirling a strand of her naturally blonde hair on her finger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh! Friday?" Tricia suggested.

"Can't, Autumn and I are going out somewhere," Summer said.

"Summer! We haven't had, like, any Summer/Tricia time all summer. I miss you, girlie," Tricia said.

"I know I know, and we _have _to find a day where we can go shopping before school starts. I need new clothes!" Summer said.

"Well, I guess that we can go on Saturday, but I'm babysitting Jenna...you know what, I'll just ask my neighbor to babysit Jenna for me. I'm _always _babysitting my little sister, and Bridget loves babysitting Jenn, so it should work," Tricia said.

"Saturday's perfect," Summer said.

"Summer! There's someone at the door for you!" Summer's dad, Ephram Brown, called from downstairs.

"Listen, Tricia, I gotta go. See you Saturday," Summer said into the phone.

"Okay. Bye, Summer," Tricia said.

"Bye," Summer said before flipping her phone closed, tossing it on her bed.

Summer walked out of her room and walked quickly down the stairs to the front door, "Thanks, Dad," Summer said to Ephram. Ephram nodded and walked away.

Summer went to the door and her face lit up when she saw who it was, "Joey!" Summer exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms tightly around the boy's neck.

Joey smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "Good to see you too, Summer," Joey said.

Joey let her down and Summer detached herself from him, "What are you doing her, Joey? I thought you were going to be away at Notre Dame all summer," Summer said.

"Yeah," Joey said, wrapping hi sarms aroung her waist, "but, I just couldn't stop thinking of this beautiful blonde girl back at home," Joey said.

"Well," Summer said wrapping her arms around Joey's neck, "she does sound pretty. What does she look like, exactly?"

"She has naturally blonde hair that goes about an inch past her shoulder. She's tall, but a couple inches shorter than me, and she's two years younger than me. She has soft blue eyes and the greatest smile in the world," Joey said.

"She sounds very attractive and pretty," Summer said, smiling.

"She's beautiful," Joey said, leaning doen to kiss her. Summer closed her eyes and leaned up against him; she had missed him so much.

When they pulled away, Joey said, "Well, the other reason I came is because my girlfriend back over there is really starting to get on my nerves."

Summer punched him in the shoulder, and he said, "Hey, no need to get violent. I love you too much to cheat on you, Summer."

Summer smiled, "Really? You sure you don't want an older, college girlfriend?" Summer asked him.

"Nope," Joey said.

"Good," Summer said, smiling, and then she kissed him again.

"Well, what do you want to do? I'm only here for the weekend" Joey said.

Summer's face fell, "The weekend only? But I haven't seen you all summer," Summer said.

"I know, and I hate it. But I couldn't pass up that scholarship, Summer. No one in the right mind would pass up a scholarship to Notre Dame," Joey said.

"I know I know, and I'm proud of you. I just miss you," Summer said.

"I miss you too, Summer. I wish we were closer, but that's not possible right now. But hey, I'm here now," Joey said.

That made Summer smile, "Yes, you are," she said, and then she put her head down and hugged him, and felt the arms of the one she loved wrap tightly around her.

**pleeeeeez review, the big part comes next chapter. it might take me long 2 post again bcuz im EXTREMELY busy this summer. i'll try 2 update every week! review review review!**


	3. Wagley?

**ok, this is a short chapter, but i pretty much cut rite to the chase. no Summer POV in this one, only Autumn. enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

_Wagley?_

Autumn

Autumn pulled up in front of the school. She was right on time, so shifted the gear into park, waiting for her little brother. She saw him come out, and right next to him was Kendra. Kendra's dad, the coach, started walking to the car, and Cody and Kendra stopped to saw bye to each other. Autumn saw Kendra look around to make sure no one was watching, and then she turned to Cody and quickly kissed him on the lips. Autumn smiled, and saw Cody's surprised but smiling face, as Kendra spun around and hurried off to her dad's car. Autumn saw her brother softly touch his lips with his two fingers, still watching the girl. When the coach's car had left, Cody turned around and saw his older sister waiting there. Autumn smiled, and waved her fingers, and Cody's face turned bright red. He shuffled over to the car and slid in, slamming the door closed.

"So, just a friend, huh?" Autumn said, shifting the car into drive.

Cody was silent, and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my God, Cody, was that your first kiss? It was, wasn't it?" Autumn asked knowlingly, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Maybe," he said, giving it all away.

"Ah! This is so great. I got to see my baby brother's first kiss!" she said.

Cody rolled his eyes, but couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"So, how was practice. And by practice, I don't mean basketball, I mean Kendra," Autumn said.

"We talked during every break, and she was watching me the whole time, smiling and waving. She's really nice and fun to be around," Cody said, sort of daydream-like.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Autumn said, turning right.

"Who said I was going to ask her out?" Cody said.

"What?!" she said, slamming on the brakes. A car honked at her, "Sorry!" she said out the window. "Cody Jacob Brown, you better ask out that girl. You do not just kiss a girl and then move on like nothing happened!"

"I didn't kiss her," Cody said, "she kissed me."

"That's even worse! If you don't ask her out, she'll think that you didn't want her to kiss you, and then she'll be so embarassed!" Autumn said.

"Autumn, I'm going to ask her out. I thought about it even before she kissed me. Chill out," Cody said, annoyed.

"_Good,_" she said, pulling up into their driveway, "Ooh, wait 'til I tell Summer. This is so great, Cody."

Cody didn't protest, he just rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

Autumn left her and Summer's car in the driveway, and ran into the house after Cody. Her parents, Amy and Ephram Brown, were in the kitchen with Summer getting dinner ready.

"Everyone, listen up! Cody had his first kiss today!" Autumn announced.

"Autumn!" he said, trying to sound annoyed, but everyone new that he wanted people to know.

"Oh my God! Was it Kendra? Never mind, of course it was Kendra, who else would it be," Summer said, "Wait, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" she asked.

"Yes, it was Kendra, and she kissed me," Cody said.

"Okay, then you have to ask her out," Summer said.

"I know, Autumn already lectured me in the car," he said.

Summer smiled, "Good."

"Are you sure you're old enough to have a girlfriend?" Ephram said.

Summer and Autumn rolled their eyes, "Ephram, of course he is. I started dating Colin when I was fourteen," Amy said.

"Mom, please don't bring up Colin. Whenever you do, you start saying a story about him and it makes you sad," Autumn said.

Amy smiled, "Don't worry about me. So, Cody, when are you going to call Kendra?" Amy said, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"You should tomorrow. Girls hate the three day rule. It was definitely made up by a guy," Summer said.

"Yes," agreed her twin.

"Everyone, please! I'll call Kendra when I want to. My God, all of you are crazy!" the boy exclaimed.

Ephram smiled, "You should be used to it by now. Your sisters are just like your mother, only you mother was worse at their age," he said, whispering that last part.

Amy whacked him in the arm, "I heard that, Ephram Brown. Autumn, Summer, set the table. Cody, you go change," she said.

"Okay, Mom," Cody said, jogging up to his room.

The twins went to the cabinets and pulled out the plates, glasses, and silverware. As they were halfway through setting the table, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Autumn said, putting down the plate she was holding and walking over to the door. She opened it and saw a boy she had never seen before standing there. He was tall and had dark brown hair, and hazel-brown eyes. He looked very uneasy and looked sort of nervous, "Um, does an Ephram Brown live here?" he said.

Autumn smiled her perfect white-toothed smile, "Yeah, hold on a sec," she said. She turned around, "Dad! There's someone at the door for you!" Autumn called into the kitchen. Ephram appeared seconds later, standing next to his daughter.

"Hello," Ephram said.

The boy still looked uneasy and hadn't smiled yet, "Are you Ephram Brown?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Ephram said nonchalantly.

"Okay, um...do you, or, have you known a girl named Madison Kellner?" the boy asked.

Ephram's smile faded, "Yes...why?" Ephram said.

The boy took a deep breath, "I'm Blake Wagley," he said.

Ephram looked confused for a second, "Wagley..." he said under his breath. Then realization hit him. He remembered that name. He never forgot that name. It was the name of his...no, it couldn't be him. All the color drained from his face, and he looked up at the boy.

Autumn was so confused. Her dad looked really sick, and this boy, Blake, looked like he was going to be sick too. She didn't understand.

Ephram opened his mouth, trying to find his voice, "Wa-wa-wagley, as in...?" he couldn't finish. He just couldn't say it. He looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak.

Blake gulped nad took a deep breath, "I'm Blake Wagley...your son."

**dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!! hahaha, pleez review! i had 2 check the script 2 c wat the last name was. review review review!**


End file.
